Haunted Wasteland
The Haunted Wasteland used to be called Iktoa, before the Mana Stone of Earth dried it out into a massive inhospitable desert. It's roughly northwest of Guardia, accessible on the other side of the Gigan Canyons. Pretty much the only people living there anymore are the Gerudo and the Giganto. History Era of Iktoa 0''' - A wormhole appears somewhere in Colossus Valley when the Cleft is first created. It is one of the Origin Wormholes. '''43 - Iktoa'ako'ya, leader of the Gerudo, settles her people in this region, influenced by a vision of Ageatii. She is inspired to build a temple in the place where "through a hole in the sky, in fell the essense of the Cleft." 112 - After a series of diplomatic visits from Hyrule, Iktoa signs the Denadoro Treaty and the two become sister nations. 121 - The Gateway to Iktoa is built at the eastern end connecting to the Gigan Canyons. The Gateway is flanked by colossal statues of the leaders of the Gerudo who did not survive the transplant into the Cleft of Dimensions. 160 - Construction of the Spirit Temple is complete in the Colossus Valley. 200 - The Mana Stone of Earth appears in Denadaro Mountain. Iktoa'ako'ya dies of natural causes. Ganondorf replaces her as leader of the Gerudo. Era of the Haunted Wasteland 201 - The great drought of Iktoa begins. 207 - The Giganto Kildhu finds a magical grail that contains an endless supply of water, but only when you drink from it. He claims it was a gift from Ageatii and it means he is the true successor of Iktoa'ako'ya. The Giganto and Gerudo relations become slightly shakier. 223 - Iktoa appeals to Hyrule for aid, citing the Denadoro Treaty. Hyrule agrees to provide resources to the nation in peril. 230 - By now, all former inhabitants of Iktoa have migrated out of the region, except for the Gerudo and Giganto. 235 - Hyrule questions the benefit of providing aid to the impoverished Iktoa, citing their own internal problems. A new interpretation of the Denadoro Treaty by Hyrule establishes a debt that Iktoa must eventually repay. 236 - By command of Ganondorf, a small gate is created to the north of the Gateway to Iktoa. Gannondorf and other leaders of Iktoa remain silent on the motives behind the construction. 237 - By command of Ganondorf, The Gateway to Iktoa is demolished and closed up in an attempt to hinder the spread of the magically influenced desert. This creates much controversy in the area because of the historical significance of the monument. Led by Kildhu, the Giganto abandon Iktoa after constructing the Gigantos Stronghold over one of the largest water reservoirs in southeastern Iktoa, a region not well monitored by Ganondorf. Ganondorf deems all Giganto traitors and any remaining ones in Iktoa are stripped of their property and imprisoned. Iktoa does not have the manpower or priority to physically clash with the Gigantos Stronghold. 238 - Hyrule dissolves the Denadoro Treaty, officially no longer recognizes Iktoa as a nation and invites the remaining inhabitants to come to Hyrule - some do. Iktoa refuses to abandon the land. Ganondorf sends various groups of explorers out in the world to find an answer to the problems the Gerudo face. 240-249 - A faction group of Gerudo clash with Ganondorf over his refusal to force the remaining inhabitants to leave for Hyrule. They are surpressed and violent clashes ensue until all group members are killed off. 248 - A group of explorers, delayed by the happenings in Loftarasa involving the Palace of Darkness, returns with a prophecy from Mandala. The prophecy shows Ganondorf wielding the Sword of Mana and slaying a golem within the Mana Stone of Earth. 250 - Iktoa becomes a complete desert, known now as the Haunted Wastelands. 251 - A group of Gerudo led by Ganondorf leave the wastelands in search of the power to revive Iktoa. Temporary ruling powers are granted to Nabooru. 289 - The Iktoa army attempts to take over the Gigantos Stronghold. They don't make a dent. 301 - Because it has been 50 years since they heard from Ganondorf, Nabooru permanently takes leadership of Iktoa. A group of Gerudo led by Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, Kotake and Koume, balk at this and faction off. 321 - Under the influence of the Staff of Zephyr, a part of the Gerudo army factions off and joins the forces of Deneb to gain control of the rest of Guardia. A battle in Gigan Canyons results in the Gerudo group scattering to other parts of the world, afraid to return to Iktoa for fear of being imprisoned for treason. Sights Spirit Temple Notable temple erected by the Gerudo. See article for more info. Gigantos Stronghold Notable structure inhabited by the Giganto. See article for more info. Gerudo Hideout While Gerudo live in various other locations, including the Colossus Valley and along the coastal areas of Iktoa, they stubbornly make their main base of operations smack in the middle of the desert, for political and historical/cultural reasons. Not really a tourist site, as trespassers are immediately imprisoned. The Hideout is a very aggressive place, for the society on the brink of extinction. Mana Stone of Earth This mana stone appeared in the Iktoa region, and is believed to be the cause of the eternal desert plaguing the land. Various attempts have been made to eradicate it, all failing. See article for more info. Travel Travel through these wastelands is restricted only to expert trackers who have lived in the region their whole lives....or a rag-tag group of individuals with unclear goals and pure hearts. Extra water is strongly advised. The Gerudo clan has been a great help in this regard by erecting large poles in the ground with flagged markers that form trails that one can see through the sandstorms sometimes. Certain artifacts are known to have helped aid people in crossing the desert by summoning spirit guides. Inhabitants Gerudo The Gerudo have a large hideout in the middle of the desert that does not seem to be as touched by the storm. However, they face constant water shortages and must often send people out to seek different water sources, which brings them at odds with the Giganto who have managed a sustainable supply of water. The Gerudo also control the Colossus Valley, where the Spirit Temple resides. Giganto The Giganto rarely wander the wastelands, and spend most of their time cooped in their stronghold, relying on large water reservoirs beneath the building and an artifact that helps replenish this supply. Spirits Many spirits of individuals who died in the desert storm remain trapped here. Wildlife Weird worm-like leevers that live beneath the sand. They'll eat any living thing they can find. A few birds still survive in certain areas because they've chosen never to leave the safe zones. They crowd around the ponds of water that still exist. Law, Government, and Politics Technically, these Wastelands are under Hyrule control, though Hyrule has chosen not to deal with this mess. Local government consists of stubborn rival Gerudo and Giganto clans who still have faith in their homeland, and who seek to claim the last remaining bodies of water. Government Theoretically, the country is a monarchy, ruled by one supreme, divinely selected individual. This leader has the final say in everything that goes on and also directs their successor. List of Monarchs in Iktoa: 0-200 - Iktoa'ako'ya 200-301 - Ganondorf 301-Present - Nabooru Defected Groups Various groups have emerged through history that have resisted the rule of the leader of Iktoa. While none existed when the land was prosperous, many arose when the lands began transforming into a desert. The groups either sought to supplant the ruler or abandon them, taking a chunk of the population with them. Only two faction groups have made significant advances. Kildhu and the Gigantos The Giganto had constructed a well fortified stronghold right under Ganondorf's nose, and now occupy it and the huge water reservoir that keeps them going, along with the Grail of Kildhu. The Gerudo army has attempted to invade the Giganto Stronghold only once, and they failed miserably. Ganondorf Supporters Led by Koume and Kotake, Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, this group emerged when Nabooru decided to take official rule over Iktoa because Ganondorf hasn't returned from his "quest for power" that he left for 50 years ago. The Denadoro Treaty This treaty was signed between Hyrule and Iktoa in 112. It effectively made them sister nations and one of the provisions was that one would help the other in times of great need. In 235 Hyrule revised the treaty, making it so Iktoa would have to eventually repay the nation plus interest for their investment of vast resources in the area. Hyrule would eventually break the treaty, skeptical on the political stability of the region and their ability to repay Hyrule in the future for all the funds pouring in. Category:Areas